Sparkling Roses
by tranqulity in blasphemy
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts. Emma dazzles everyone with her rose-red hair and flamboyant personality, as well as her ability to get into trouble at a moments notice. How will she change the friendships between Harry, Ron and Hermione? CHAPT 2 UP! R
1. INTRODUCTIONS!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Hogwarts or anything inside and/or associated with it (i.e. teachers, ghosts, rooms, etc). Yeah, just the normal stuff. You should have known all this by now!!!  
  
It was a normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the students were gathered in the Great Hall, enjoying breakfast and idly chatting about nothing in particular. Ron Weasley picked up a blueberry muffin.  
"Hey, 'Mione," he said, through half a mouth full of muffin. "Seen Harry?"  
"Ron, you are repulsive," Hermione Granger announced, disgusted by the half-masticated muffin rolling around in Ron's open mouth. "Close your mouth when you chew! No, I have not seen Harry today,"  
Ron devoured the rest of his muffin and gulped down a whole glass of milk.  
"Ron, you really must learn some table manners!" Hermione said angrily, watching Ron wipe the milk mustache off his top lip on the sleeve of his robe.  
Just then, a very tired-looking boy sulked up to the Gryffindor table and had a seat next to Ron.  
"Good to see you've finally decided to join us, Harry," Hermione said, a twinge of anger in her voice.  
"Sorry, all," Harry replied in a very sleepy tone. "I was up all night finishing my extra Potions homework. Snape's out to get me, you know,"  
"Oh, Harry, don't be ridiculous,"  
"No, he's right, 'Mione! Snape hates us. He'll do anything to make our lives miserable," Ron challenged.  
Harry groaned, knowing this was going to be the beginning of an argument. Nothing new. He just slunk down in his seat and rested his head on the table.  
Suddenly, the door to the Great Hall burst open. A blur of red bounded down the middle of the hall, catching everyone's attention. As it came to a halt at the teacher's table, everyone saw it's true shape, that of a small girl. She was about 5' 3'' with long, pin-straight, hair, the color of a fire hydrant, cascading down her back. Underneath her robes, black boots poked out and as she began to talk, several colored bracelets appeared, dangling off her slender wrists. All eyes were fixed on her as she talked to Professor McGonagall as though she hadn't just caused a scene and no one was paying attention to her, which was quite the opposite.  
"Bloody hell! Who is that?" Ron asked.  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, hitting his arm. "Don't swear! I haven't a clue who that is or why she's here. But who does she think she is? Running through the Great Hall like that."  
"Do you know who she is Harry?" Ron prompted.  
Harry didn't answer. He hadn't even heard the question. His eyes were fixed on the girl at the front. She was so different then anyone at Hogwarts. So original, so beautiful.  
"Harry!" Ron called, snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face. "Wooo hoo? Harry? Earth to Harry! Come in Mr. Potter!"  
"Shut it, Ron! I hear you!" Harry replied, his eyes still fixed upon the red-haired girl. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but as soon as her hand motions stopped, McGonagall nodded and pointed to the Gryffindor table. The girl nodded as well, turned on her heal, and began walking over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated.  
"She's coming this way!" Ron announced.  
"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," Hermione spat. "I'd like to have a chat with this girl,"  
"Oh, come off it, Hermione! It's probably her first day!"  
"How could it be her first day? The school year started a week ago!"  
"Maybe." But Ron couldn't think of anything to say for the red-haired girl's defense.  
"Hi!" the girl said as she came up behind Hermione. "Would you guys mind if I sat with you? I can't find any other empty seats,"  
"Sure!" Ron said cheerfully. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley!" He stuck out his hand and the girl shook it. "I'm Emmaline O'Reilley," she replied, smiling, her blue eyes sparkling. "But everyone calls me Emma," "I'm Hermione Granger," "Wow, I've never heard that name before! It's gorgeous!" "And this," Ron said, pointing to Harry, who's head was still down on the table, eyes transfixed on Emma. "Is Harry Potter," "Nice to meet you Harry," Emma replied, another smile crossing her face. And with that, she sat down next to Hermione and began loading her plate with food. Ron and Hermione exchanged strange looks. Most people who had met Harry in the past had marveled over his presence; treated his as if he were a god. But Emma didn't seem to know who he was. She treated him as just another new person to get to know. "So," Emma began, her American accent so foreign to the group. "What year are all you guys?" "We're 6th year!" Ron announced cheerfully. "Me too!" "Really?" Hermione sounded skeptical. "Why have I never seen you around before?" "I just got here," Emma said, as though this were explanation enough. "Yes, we all noticed. But if you are 6th year, why haven't we seen you around school for the past 5 years. I'm sure we would have noticed someone with bright red hair," Emma swept a stray lock out of her eyes. "Its actually a pretty complicated story," she said. Hermione checked her watch. "I guess we'll have to wait until another time to hear this fascinating story, because we have less than a minute left until we need to be out of here," she announced, gathering up her books. "Do you all have the same schedules as me?" Emma asked hopefully. "What do you have?" Ron inquired. "Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, double Herbology and double Care of Magical Creatures," Emma read off a class list clutched in her hand. "I have the same classes," Harry finally spoke, his voice small and soft. Emma flashed a big smile at him and he returned it with a weak smile of his own. "Me too!" Ron said, grinning and obviously wanting to get all of Emma's attention. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have all the same classes as well, but I have a few extra ones after Care of Magical Creatures," "Of course you do, Hermione!" Ron laughed. "That's our 'Mione! Always doing more then she's expected!" he told Emma. "Great! Well, we'd better get going! I don't want to be late!" The four of them walked along the corridors, Emma leading the way, although she had no idea where she was going. Harry couldn't believe her. She was so flamboyant and original. Plus, she had no idea who he was, so she treated him normally, which was more than he could say for about half the people in Hogwarts. "Got yourself a new friend, Potter?" a snide voice asked somewhere on Harry's right. His head snapped up and he found Draco Malfoy glaring at him. "Hi!" Emma whipped around at the sound of a new voice. Suddenly, Malfoy's angry features melted into sheer amazement and he became a bumbling mess. "Malfoy," he mumbled. "I'm Emma! Emma O'Reilley. What did you say you're name was?" Malfoy composed himself. "Draco. Draco Malfoy. And I suggest a creature as radiant as you cease from hanging out with such. lowly individuals and make friends with the ones that matter," Before Emma had a chance to reply, Pansy Parkinson oozed out from behind Malfoy. "Nice hair, O'Reilley!" she chortled, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Thanks!" Emma replied, as though she was not aware that she had just been insulted. However, Harry and Ron, both noticed the anger hidden behind her sparkling eyes. She was angry, but she wouldn't let anyone know it. "Anyways," Emma began, turning to address Malfoy once again. "Dragon was it?" Harry, Ron and Hermione stifled laughs as Malfoy's face hardened. "Draco," he spat. "Yes, right, Draco. How cute! But I'm sorry Draco! Although I'd love to be your friend too, it seems as though I've already made some, and since you do not seem to enjoy being around them, I'm afraid I can't hang out with you," Emma replied with mock sadness as she reached upwards and patted the top of Malfoy's platinum blond head. He stood there, dumbfounded as Emma looked at Pansy. "Oh, and I didn't catch your name!" "Pansy," "Gorgeous name!" Emma replied, obviously trying not to burst out laughing. "Well, Pansy, since you liked my hair so much, I think we may have to dye yours the same color! It would look fabulous on you! Got to go now, all! I don't want to be late for my first day of classes!" With that, Emma smiled at the mess that was Malfoy and continued to flounce down the hallway with Harry, Ron and Hermione at her heals. 


	2. So why are you here?

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. You know the deal.  
  
"Emmaline O'Reilley?" Professor McGonagall called.  
Emma, who had been filling in her nails with an assortment of colored permanent markers, didn't seem to notice she was being called. Ron, who was sitting behind her, poked her with the blunt end of his pen.  
"McGonagall's calling you, Emma,"  
"Oh, right. Sorry, Professor," Emma sprang up from her chair.  
"Today, Ms. O'Reilley, I will let it slip. But I expect you to pay attention in my class from now on. Now, class, Ms. O'Reilley has just joined us, as you all may have noticed. If you don't mind, Emmaline, I'd like to have you come up and introduce yourself,"  
Emma strutted up to the front of the class and beamed her lighthouse of a smile out at her potential audience.  
"Alright, well I'm Emma O'Reilley. I'm half Irish, one forth English and one forth Polish. However, as you'll all notice, I am accent-less," she spoke as though talking to her best friend. As she talked, her arms moved about, almost pantomiming what she was saying. Harry and Ron's eyes were glued to Emma. They were in a trance, hanging on every word that came out of her mouth, as were all of the other boys in the class.  
"This is due to the fact that I've lived in the United States almost all of my life. You see, both my parents were magical-like and attended this school about, oh, a hundred years ago," she grinned and so did almost everyone else in the class, except Hermione. "So, I bet you're all wondering how I could be in this school if I was in the United States. Well, I'll tell you, to save myself from having to explain to a million different people a million different times.  
"When I was 10, my parents told me that they were magical and knew how to do magic. I think I'm what you all call a pure blood. They said that normally, once I turned 11, I'd be sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn the tricks of the trade. However, they then said that they wouldn't send me because they were still deathly afraid of You-Know- Who and didn't want me to be in danger if he ever returned. They forbade me from ever learning magic.  
"Crushed, I wrote a letter to my grandmother in England, who was also a witch and actually taught here at Hogwarts for twenty years, or so my parents told me. Do you know if she did, Professor? Her name was Shannon MacDonald?"  
Professor McGonagall nodded.  
"She taught Transfiguration before me. I learned everything I know from her. I had no idea you two were related,"  
"Not a lot of people do. Anyways, I wrote to her and she was outraged. As soon as I turned eleven, she began sending me things to read and homework just like I would get in a normal class. I kept it very well hidden from my parents. Just a few months ago, my parents realized that they couldn't continue to live with each other. They filled for divorce and it finally became official last month. Then, since I'm an only child, there was a huge court battle about who would get custody of me. Finally, the judge decided that neither of my parents were fit to take care of me on their own so she let me pick who I wanted to be my legal guardian. Naturally, I picked my grandmother. "Two weeks ago, I came here to England. It was really hard for me to adjust, but my grandma had a surprise for me. By pulling some strings, she'd gotten me into Hogwarts. Nothing illegal, don't worry Professor. The word finally came through last week when classes started and the school determined that one extra person wouldn't hurt. Then, my grandma and I had to go get all my school supplies and go over some last minute study sessions. I'm still not too good with brooms, but I'm working on it. After that, my grandma had to find a way to get me to school. So, that's my story. That's why I was late this morning and that's why I'm here!" As Emma floated down the aisle back to her seat, she was greeted by a round of applause. Wanting to make the most of it, she stood up and began bowing and blowing kisses out into her sea of fans. Every time she bowed, her rose- red hair fell down in front of her face and was flipped back like a crimson wave.  
"Thank you! Thank you, all!" She cried, pretending to be a famous actress being congratulated on a performance by her adoring public.  
"Thank you, Ms. O'Reilley. That's quite enough," Professor McGonagall said, although everyone could see the smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Now, it seems as though Ms. O'Reilley has taken up a considerable amount of our time, so we'd better get started on our lesson and expect a fair amount of homework tonight." 


End file.
